dawnandtwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Whites (Family)
The Whites family is a family from Hillor, this family has ruled over Hillor for 5 generations. The first Whites that was ambassador of Hillor was Yarri Whites. He was the leader of a rebellion against the crown. In a deal with the king he became ambassador of Hillor. The region of Hillor has supported the Whites family eversince, which is the reason why the family is still ruling over Hillor. Ambassadors are chosen by the Crown, not inherited, but it seems as if the Whites always stay on the embassy. Yarri Whites Senior (30 September 596 F.A - 15 March 644 F.A) Ambassador of Hillor after rebelling against Ronald Brandlebars, ambassador at that time. Died on the way back from a meeting with the ambassador of Riverpool in 644 F.A. Ronald Whites (5 January 620 F.A - 5 August 660 F.A) Son of Yarri Whites, chosen as the new ambassador after his father died. He ordered the building of settlements in the Goldener Wald. Ronald Whites also made agreements with Temoria. Those deals made sure that students from Hillor could get education in the Temorian Order. Yarri Whites Junior (23 August 650 F.A - 1 April 686 F.A) When his father, Ronald Whites, died Yarri was only 10 years old. Yarri Whites Junior has only been ambassador of Hillor for three years. After the succesor of Ronald Whites, Vermont Icebane, died in 683 F.A, Yarri Whites Jr. took over. He died three years later in a fight with Aidothi wildmen in the Goldener Wald. Jason Whites (10 March 674 F.A - 1 January 8 S.A) The youngest ambassador in Delarian history, he became ambassador at the age of 12. The people of Hillor wanted a Whites man in the embassy, but Jason his oldest brother died three months before his father died. This meant that the crown had to choose between the 12 year old Jason, or someone who was not accepted by the people. It was Jason who became the new ambassador. Jason Whites was beheaded on 1 January 8 S.A, after a long trial. He had denied to help Temoria and Delaria in the Un'Oorg invasion. This was betrayal in the eyes of King Wlynn Silvercrest. His succesor was Brandon Wayne, a hated man in Hillor. Vin Whites (4 January, 6 S.A) When Brandon Wayne was killed in a rebellion on 15 June, 24 S.A, Empress Mira Silvercrest decided to give Vin Whites the job, to ensure the peace in Hillor. She didn't want another region to declare itself independent, like Carn. Vin Whites is known for its tolerance towards the Order of the White Tower. There are rumours that he is a member of the order himself. Other notable members of the Whites family are: Vermont Whites(19 December, 668 F.A - 28 January 686 F.A) Son of Yarri Whites Junior, seemed to be the logical succesor of his father, but died three months before his father. He fell down a cliff on the Xormurn Peaks. 'Vin Whites Junior (27 October, 24 S.A) ' The son of Vin Whites. Category:Families